<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] You're a Story (I Can Follow) by Page161of180 by Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish), Kh530</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897721">[Podfic of] You're a Story (I Can Follow) by Page161of180</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530'>Kh530</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but they fix it don't worry), Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Underworld, and other cryptic nonsense, greek mythology inspired, not all characters are actually as they appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:10:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{Podfic of You're a Story (I Can Follow) by Page161of180}</p><p>Summary:<br/>“If you’d like to review the full terms and conditions of your deal, you can have as much time as you need to read--”</p><p>Eliot shook his head, still not quite used to the way his hair curled below his chin, now, since he hadn’t been around to keep it properly groomed for the last-- however long it had been. God, he hadn’t even bothered to ask.</p><p>“You get my deep, dark, never-told secret, and I get the opportunity to try and Orpheus-and-Eurydice Q the fuck out of this place,” he said, cutting through Penny’s bureaucratic power-trip. “I got it the first twelve times.”</p><p>“I would strongly advise--”</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>The corners of Penny’s mouth went up, but it would have been a stretch to call the expression a smile. “No, you’re really not."</p><p> </p><p>The Monster's been defeated, Quentin is dead, and Eliot has a quest of his own--if he can trust himself to complete it. An Orpheus and Eurydice remix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] You're a Story (I Can Follow) by Page161of180</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page161of180/gifts">Page161of180</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybonehollows/gifts">ladybonehollows</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151742">You're a Story (I Can Follow)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page161of180/pseuds/Page161of180">Page161of180</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Magicians podfic! This was my first time editing a podfic-- so thank god the lovely Jenny stepped in to Beta-Listen and fix all my mistakes. That being said, all mistakes are still my own. Thank you so much to Page for letting me record this! Happy very belated birthday Sarah!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audio Stream &amp; Download Link: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wIeanRrCXA1RlcYba4KDmziXjtgCHv_F/view?usp=sharing">here</a></p><p>(I suggest downloading it because it's long and Google Drive can be funky with pausing) </p><p>Audio length: 01:39:11</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>